Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho)
|-|Minamino Shuichi= |-|Yoko Kurama= |-|Spirit form= Summary Yoko Kurama, also known as Shuichi Minamino, is one of the main protagonists of the manga and anime series of Yu Yu Hakusho. The word Yoko, despite being portrayed as a name in the dub, it translates to "demon fox" in Japanese. After the original demon Yoko Kurama was chased and wounded by one of the Spirit World's Elite Soldiers, he was able to put his spirit into the newly born human baby, Shuichi Minamino. After aging, it is revealed that Kurama's psyche is in control and throughout the series he tried to balance the two personalities. After the Dark Tournament Arc, he can switch between both bodies almost at will. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 7-C | Likely 6-A | High 6-A Name: Yoko Kurama, but the name of his Human host is Minamino Shuichi Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: Human host is 19 at the end of the manga, he himself is over 1000 Classification: Fox Demon fused with a Human body Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Longevity as Yoko Kurama, Acrobatics, Aura, Ki Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon a wide variety of plants from the demon realm, as well as acids from plants, one of which being able to mind attack an opponent), Weapon Creation (Can turn plants into weapons), Skilled Martial Artist, Skilled Whip User, Body Puppetry (Can use his whip to control bodies), Hair Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Astral Projection, Healing, Illusion Creation, Flight (With Fuyōka no Makai Shokubutsu), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Paralysis Inducement (Kurama can restrict the opponent's movements from the inside growing a plant in the body), Statistics Amplification and Rage Power (Yusuke's death caused him to become stronger), Resistance to Telepathy Attack Potency: Building level+ (Less powerful than Hiei and Yusuke but can still pose a threat to them. Hiei considers him extremely dangerous) | Large Town level (Should be equal to his durability) | Likely Continent level (He fought Defensive Armor Shinobu Sensui along with Hiei and Kazuma Kuwabara, but was clearly outmatched | Multi-Continent level (Casually killed Yomi’s former second in command with his rose whip, superior to Shigure and his six Mid-level S Class students) Speed: Supersonic (Faster than Kazuma Kuwabara) | High Hypersonic (Slightly slower than Hiei and as fast as Dark Tournament Yusuke) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (Speedblitzed another S-Class Demon) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Class K | Likely Class G | Class T Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Town Class | Likely Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class (Was middle to Upper S-class at this point. Thus vastly superior to Sensui. One shot a Lower S-Class Demon, whose power level was above Sensui's, with his Rose Whip) Durability: Building level+ (Survived a killing strike from Spirit Detective arc Hiei, albeit was badly wounded. Also survived a full powered strike strike from a Saint Beast just below Byakko) | Large Town level (Survived Karasu's largest explosion) | Likely Continent level (Survived at least one attack from a serious Defensive Armor Sensui) | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high, demonstrated in the Dark Tournament he had enough stamina to go through two rounds with fighters of his level by himself. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range to hundreds of meters with Rose Whip. Standard Equipment: A rose which can be turned into a thorn whip, various seeds from demon world plants. Intelligence: Genius. He has proven himself throughout the series to be an extremely skilled strategist in terms of his ability to analyse enemies and form plans on the fly to take them down. Yomi valued his input and thinking ability to such an extent that he desired his assistance even after learning that it was Kurama himself who hired the assassin who blinded him. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Yoko Kurama Transformation:' With the past life seeds that Suzuki gave him Kurama can become Yoko Kurama for a short amount of time, boosting his fighting abilities. By the end of the manga Kurama could do this without the need of the seeds. *'Rose Whip:' Kurama's signature technique. He uses his demon energy a seed into a rose and then into a long thorn whip capable of cutting through steel. *'Kagon Retsuzanshi:' Also known as Rose Whiplash, Kurama swiftly performs a multi directional slash. *'Fūka Enbu Jin:' Also known as Rose Whip Thorn Wheel, Kurama makes a whirlwind of rose petals hovers around him which attacks and rip enemies that get close enough to shreds. *'Shimaneki Sō:' Also known as Seed of the Death Plant, this is a small seed that Kurama plants in his opponent's body that he manipulates using his demon energy. The seed kills the victim once it has had enough time to sprout. *'Shoku Yō Shokubutsu:' Also known as Death Tree, this is a giant carnivorous tree with an acidic saliva that strikes anything that moves. *'Makai Ojigi:' Also known as Ojigi Plant, a plant indigenous to South America. It closes its leaves around its prey and crushes it to death in response to movements or heat. *'Kyūketsu Shokubutsu:' Also known as Blood Sucking Plant, a special demon world plant that can uses its tentacles to attack to the victim and suck out their blood as the name suggests. *'Akaru Weed:' Also known as Lamp Weed, Kurama plants them to act as back tracking markers. *'Janenju:' Also known as Sinning Tree, the tree responds to the memories of the victims and forces them to replay their fears until they die.. *'Yōzan Ken:' Also known as The Binding Fist of the Demonic Vine, it is similar to the Rose Whip in that it is composed of a vine with thorns, but this time it grows around Kurama's arm and is wielded as a sword-like weapon. *'The Pseudocreature:' A plant that merges with the target's cells, instinctively repairs damages on host's body. It will remain in a half-alive state for a long time as long as the host's brain is intact (used for torture). Key: Spirit Detective Arc | Dark Tournament Arc | Chapter Black Arc | Three Kings Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Plant Users Category:Geniuses Category:Demons Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Whip Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Reformed Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Hair Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Acrobats Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Foxes